Undisclosed Serious Effects
by BlackFairyEyes
Summary: What would happen if Shuichi was kidnapped just for the fun of scaring him?
1. Prologue: Scare and rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation...even though it would be a nice thought........but I don't own it. If I had a chance to own it I would in a heartbeat............ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
**__**

**_Undisclosed Serious Effects  
_**

Shuichi walked along the sidewalk. He knew he was late, but he didn't care. He just walked at the same steady pace. Tears flowing down his cheeks. 'Yuki's going to kill me when I get home' he thought to himself.  
  
The streets were nearly deserted and the sidewalks were no fuller. As Shuichi came to the corner of the street he heard someone behind him. He stopped and turned around. Right behind him stood a man about 2 feet taller then him. The guy had dark hair that shielded his eyes from view. As Shuichi took a step back he spotted a knife in his hand.  
  
The guy smiled and advanced toward him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you...much..." he said in a low raspy voice.  
  
Shuichi really didn't know what to do. So he ran. The man ran after him. And that's when it started to rain.  
  
Shuichi was scared out of his mind and he didn't know what to do so he ran to the police station. Once he was on the front steps he realized the man wasn't following him anymore.  
  
But he was still scared and shaking in fear and cold.  
  
Shuichi sat down on the steps and rocked himself back and forth, knowing he was safe. But as lightning struck he saw the man standing beside a tree with a huge smile on his face. That's when he turned and saw Hiro walking down the sidewalk. And being as scared as he was he took off running toward Hiro.  
  
"Hi...Hiro...pleaseyouhavetohelpmethere'sthisguyandhe'schasingmeandidon'tknowwha thewantsandi'mscaredandidon'tknowwhattodo..." he was cut off.  
  
"Hey, hey, slow down Shuichi! God...are you ok?" Hiro asked, obviously concerned.  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"Good. Ok, we're going to go to the police station and report this ok?"  
  
Shuichi nodded again.  
  
"Come on, let's go."

A.N: Well I don't really know when I'm going to have later chapters up....HOPEFULLY SOON!!!!!!! It's hard to juggle training a horse, writing fan fics, and learning a bass guitar...DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!! But please! Send reviews!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Not telling cops and Yuki's n...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation....if only I did........  
  
**__**

**_Undisclosed Serious Effects  
_**

Shuichi sat in a chair in front of one of the officers.  
  
The officer was continually asking him if he would describe the man. But Shuichi was could only tell him one thing.  
  
"Hey was tall..." he whispered quietly for the hundredth him that night.  
  
The police officer sighed and looked at Hiro. The officer was getting fed up with the pink haired singer and he couldn't stand it anymore. Finally he just told Shuichi that if anything else happened to call him at his personal number, and he handed a piece of paper with a number on it to the still shivering Shuichi.  
  
Once they were out of the building Hiro couldn't control himself.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM??!!!" he yelled at almost the top of his lungs.  
  
But Shuichi didn't answer. He was too busy looking around him and behind him every second and mumbling to himself the same thing.  
  
"He's going to get me...he's going to get me...he's..."  
  
"WOULD YOU GET AHOLD OF YOUSELF!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING CRAZY!!!!!!" then he just sighed and continued to walk, pulling Shuichi behind him.  
  
Meanwhile!!!!!!! At the apartment of the fabulous Yuki (a.n. I'd say totally pissed off...but still fabulous none the less)!  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(a.n. He was worried...but he didn't want to show it...plus...he was too angry)  
  
Then the door opened. Yuki stomped over to the door and began to yell at his soaked, pink-haired, lover. But it effected him more then it usually did. Not only because he was nearly attacked...but also because he had left because Yuki was already mad at him.  
  
"Stop yelling at him, would ya...he's in bad enough shape as it is" Hiro said in a peeved tone and pushed Yuki aside.  
  
Yuki slammed the door and stalked over to Hiro, who was now nearly forcing Shuichi to sit on the couch.  
  
"What the hell do you mean "bad enough shape?" he looks fine to me!"  
  
"He was attacked on the street ok!"  
  
Yuki stared at Hiro for a while then he turned and almost glared at Shuichi.  
  
"He probably set it up so I'll feel sorry for him and forgive him!" Yuki said in disgust.

A.N. I'll try to get the next chapter done........and I'll try to make it longer..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
